1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a method of producing a match head composition and the resulting composition.
2. PRIOR ART OF INVENTION
Generally, matches are produced by preparing a gluey composition by mixing and kneading an igniting agent or agents such as potassium chlorate, a combustion agent or agents such as sulfur, and other ingredients such as glass powder, diatomaceous earth, boric acid powder, pigment, etc., with a gluing agent and water, and attaching this composition to the tips of splints, followed by drying.
However, because sulfur is used as the combustion agent in the composition, the match, when lighted, produces sulfurous acid gas and gives off an offensive smell. Also, when it is desired to make a white-colored match head, the color of sulfur proves to be an impediment to obtaining of a vivid color. Therefore, attempts are being made to replace sulfur with other kinds of combustion agents, and some succcessful results are reported.